Sucked into FanFiction!
by RaiKimLover
Summary: RaiKim. Kimiko and Raimundo get sucked into fanfiction, and can't get out, will they find something out about themselves.
1. Chapter 1

Hmm, If anyone has done this idea before, sorry. Sorry, to all my reviewers that I haven't written in a while... Does anyone remember me? At all. RaiKimLover. Sorry again, I've been busy, and I had a big gargantuan writers block. But, I was also playing Final Fantasy X too much. Anyways, my idea may be lame so if you don't like it tell me, and maybe you will. So anyways, Kimiko and Raimundo get sucked into the website  So, as we all know, will this work with them. When they realize the number of stories written on their show? On them as a couple particuarly? Will the effects of the stories actually have a lasting impression on them. Will some buried feelings surface? Anyways, if anyone has any ideas, at all, or want to be in my story, Rai and Kim can visit your profile. Hehe, this should be fun...

&&&Kimiko's POV

I sat in front of her laptop, IMing her friend Becky. At the same time I was reading an email from her Dad. Apparently, he had made a invention, in which you could actually, you, yourself, go into the internet. It had a few kinks, but he still wanted me to see it, in its early stages. Considering, how there weren't that many threats to the Xiaolin Temple. Raimundo had made sure to that. I was able to go where I pleased, within reason of course. This was definitely within reason. I walked into the courtyard, where Omi, was practicing his Lotus Strike. After waving to him, I spotted Dojo, watering the temple garden. I had to stifle a laugh, Dojo always reminded me of somewhat of a housekeeper.

"Dojo, do you think you could give me a ride to Tokyo?"

He looked up from the flowers. "Sure," he said, transforming to his 40 ft shape.

"Thanks, I ap-", I began to be cut off by a familiar voice.

"Yo, Kimiko, where are you going?," Raimundo asked as he came up behind her.

"Tokyo, my dad made a new invention, and I wanted to see it."

He smile. "Can I come?" He asked. I knew the answer before he was finished.

"Sure, can we leave now?"

He nodded, bringing a gust of wind to loft them over to Dojo's back.

"Thanks," I said.

"You don't have to thank me."

Whenever I said that he always gave me that. I liked to thank him, the best way of showing my appreciation for whatever he had done. I could thank if I wanted to. So I said that. "I'll say thank you if I wanna."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say."

Dojo took off and we rode in silence. Comfortable silence though. Something that developed over time. When the person your with, you don't always need words to talk. I watched as the landscape rolled by. Sometimes, I wonder. Why me, why was I picked to be the Dragon of Fire. How come I got to come here, be a Xiaolin Monks and all, surely someone deserved this more than me. But still I loved my power, the fire, consumed my body. The flames dance on my fingertips. I was shook from my thoughts when I felt Dojo land on solid ground. I shook my head, as well as the thoughts.

"Ready," Raimundo asked, in effects, startling me, since I forgot he was with me.

I nodded, walking into the entrance, as Raimundo and Dojo followed in suit.

Up the elevator we went to the top, where I knew my father was. I ran to him and embraced him, once I saw him. I missed him a lot, the temple took some of the missing away though.

"Ah, Raimundo, you have come with Kimiko I see. You two are like connected at the hip."

We all laughed. I hated when my dad brought that up about Raimundo. I tried not to think about it to much. Those thoughts could stay inside my head in a double padlocked, security door, lazer-ed, room.

"So, Pappy, can we see the new invention?" I asked him.

He smiled at me. "Of course, as we walked to the developing section of the tower, my Dad explained it more.

"You, yourself," he began repeating the words from the email he sent me, "can go directly into the internet, putting yourself into your favorite websites, or just literally web-surfing." Having reached the invention which was the sized of a refrigerator, with a standing pad connected to it.

"You stand on this pad," he began again, pointing to it, "and press this button..."

I glanced a Raimundo, he was glancing around, pretending to listen. This was are leader, still the same old Rai though. Old habits die hard. He had got a little more mature at least.

"So, do you think it will be a hit. I mean, once you get past the whole, not having a way to get back yet. I'm working on it but, so?" Dad asked me.

I smiled, "Of course, it will be great, just like everything else you make."

He smiled and walked out. I started to too, when I glanced back at Raimundo, who still wasn't following us. He was actually looking at the machine. I walked back, a questioning look on my face.

"This looks pretty cool, you know, its like, just wow."

I shrugged. "Standard issue for my Dad," I said.

Raimundo stood on the pad.

"Were you even listening to my dad."

He laughed, "Selective hearing, thats what it is."

I smirked. "Of course."

So, what does this button do," he said as he pushed the red button.

"NO!!!" I screamed a little too late. A light flowed through him, making him transparent. And then he was gone. I knew he had pushed the on button, erg. He was sooo going to get it. I knew better than to get my dad. He would stop me, and I wasn't going to let Raimundo be in their on his own. I hesitated, but took a step forward, stepping on to the pad. I took a breath, then pushed the button...

&&&

Weeeee! Chapter one done. So, I'm feeling particularly crappy today. My (ex) friend told the guy I liked that I liked him after I told her not to. I said to her, if you do, then I will disowned you. And she didn't believe me. Well boy was she wrong. Thats exactly what I did. Oops, sorry for getting carried away, I'm just upset, anyways, I hoped you guys liked this chapter. It feels really good to be writing again. It took away the slight depression I felt today. Anyways, update soon!

RaiKimLover


	2. Chapter 2

Inside the Internet...Raimundo's POV

Where was I? It seemed to be in a white, blank expanse of ground. I looked around still seeing nothing. I couldn't believe how stupid I was. If only I had been paying attention. Which wasn't often but still. I wished Kimiko was with me, she would have some idea what to do. Right? I sat down on the ground(?), having a personal pity party. I then heard a whooshing-noise behind me. I turned even as I was sitting to see Kimiko come out of something the equivalent to the Golden Tiger Claws vortex. I jumped up and before I knew what I was doing, I was hugging her. After a moment I became self-conscious and quickly let go of her, blushing red. I took a step back from her.

"Kimiko, I'm so glad to see you." I breathed a sigh of relief.

She still was looking stunned. Like I had never hugged her before.

"Are you okay, Kim?"

"Huh, wait...what? Oh yeah, fine." She shook her head.

"Okay, then, uh where are we?" I asked uncertainly.

Then she remember something, like I was the reason she was here. "Your so stupid, I can't believe you, I mean, here we are in the middle of the friggin internet. How are we going to get back. I was so scared, I didn't know what would happen to you, I was afraid I would never see you again," she said, going from angry to quiet by the time she had finish talking.

I sighed. This seemed like a time to give her hug. I walked back to her, and hugged her again, murmuring sorrys in her ear. Sometimes, I forgot she cared so much. About me. Eventually, we parted.

"So, what do we do to get out of here?" I asked her.

She shook her head miserably. "There is no way out, my dad hasn't invented one yet."

"Crap," I stated.

She laughed a little at my comment. "Yeah, crap, so we can either be in here the rest of our lives or my dad invents a way to bring us back."

"One question, where is here?"

She sighed. "Were on the address bar, like where you type www. stuff. But, lets see, I'm trying to remember how my dad said it worked.

"Could we just like, I dunno, think it." I said dumbly.

She smiled at me. "That was it, good job."

"Not entirely useless huh?" I said.

"Definitely." She said with a grin.

"So, where do we go..." I asked again.

"Well, until my dad finds a way out, we can just web surf."

"Oh, so um where do you want to go?"

"Uh,...wait, know what I've always wanted to try?"

"Uh, what?" I asked her.

"Google Xiaolin Showdown, I mean I always forget to, just to see what comes up you know."

I smiled. That seemed like a good place to start. "Okay, lets google it then."

"Okay, on three, we think okay?" she said.

I nodded.

"One, two, three!," Google, google, google.

I opened my eyes, we were on the google homepage. I remember searching homework projects here when I was younger. "So we think Xiaolin Showdown?"

"Right, but here I got it."

Within seconds, Xiaolin Showdown was typed on the screen. Then a cursor appear on the search button and results showed up. Blogs, images, Youtube and some Wikipedia stuff too. There was actually a lot of stuff. One thing stuck out though. RaiKim on FanFiction. I turned to Kimiko who wasn't looking at the screen.

"Hey, I'm gonna try something, stay here okay, I wanna see if I can message my dad."

Bright thinker. "Good idea."

"Okay, be right back." Within seconds she was gone.

I turned back to the results screen. I knew she told me to stay here, but oh well, I thought of the link, and I was there. I started at the top. It said some information I guess. RaiKimLover - (yes, I'm using myself) Completed - and a date too, with some 6 chapters. I started reading it. Apparently, it was about me, after becoming Shoku Warrior. And with the whole Loa Ming Soup thing. Kimiko going evil, and Kimiko kissing me. And RaiKim, wow this person was seriously obsessed. RaiKim, what the heck was RaiKim, I frowned, and thought for a minute, then I clicked on the persons user name. She had a profile, and I looked at it, and under couples was RaiKim... We were a couple!!! What the... I looked at her favorite and more RaiKim, was it like that obvious that I liked her. Kimiko, I had to go back, I thought back to google, and when I returned she was there waiting.

"Where were you," She asked.

I looked away from her nervously, trying to think of a lame but believable excuse. "I was, um just looking.

"Okay," she said slowly, "anyways, I talked to my dad, good thing he always keeps his PDA with him. He said he's going to try as hard as he can to get us out."

"Thats good. So, um can we leave?"

When I'm done looking. She turned away back to the results.

Please god, please, please, don't let her see the RaiKim, please, please, pleas-. I was cut off by my thoughts by Kimiko.

"Hey whats this: RaiKim?"

Damn. Damn. "Uh, I dunno."

"Lets go," she said.

"Do we have to?"

"Yes, come on," she insisted.

"Fine, lets go," I said in defeat.

Soon we were there, in the same story I was looking at. I turned away.

"Oh...my..gosh. This is about us, isn't it."

I nodded. "I guess, apparently."

She clicked on the name of what I guessed was the screwed-up author of this story.

&&& Kimiko's POV

Was it so obvious that I liked him? I spent a good hour looking at this fasinating, and slightly creepy website. I mean, I've been paired with Jack, and Chase for the love of... (No offense to anyone who writes on these couples.) FanFiction was the name, and wow, there were a lot of "RaiKim" stories. Lots of authors, authoresses, I guess. I wish I could read all these stories, maybe when I got back, I was reading the Journey of Love right now, and I was evil. Fun, Fun.

I stifled a yawn, pulling out my PDA, I saw it was nearly 11:00. I glanced at Raimundo, who I had insisted come with me. He was on the ground (?) with his hands around his legs. I sighed and sat down next to him, wishing we had something to sleep on. I pulled of the jacket I was wearing, and put it on the ground. I spread it out, and Raimundo, feeling me near him, lifted his head, smiled at me, and then put his head down on the jacket. I did the same, but didn't fall asleep. How would we eat? Would we starve? I sighed. I was worried. Raimundo must've sensed my uncertainty. He put his arm around me, and with that all logical thoughts vanished. I felt safe, and soon blessed sleep came.

&&&

Hehe hehe, how was that. Does anyone have any ideas on how to feed them I mean I forgot about that concept. hits head stupid me! So any ideas. Want RaiKim to visit your profile. Just tell me in your review and I will. And It may kinda seemed to some that they already seem like a couple, with him hugging her and such, but they're not (yet). So I hope you all like this, cause I having tons of fun writing this. Hehe, I called myself screwed-up. Wow, I'm still worried about the whole eating concept...

RaiKimLover


	3. Chapter 3

Before I start, I would like to thank my reviewers, for both this story and Recent Sadness, and thanks for the support guys, it means a lot... I even put the poem in my binder, I'm in love with it.

Anyways, I LOVE MY REVIEWERS! No, seriously I do...So without further ado. My reviewers! (P.S. I haven't checked my fanfic reviews since Tuesday so, If your not on here, I still love you, and I'll get you next time.)

Mwth08spinningisfunTHE LAST LIVING DRAGON

XiaolinFireGirltennisgurl13almostinsaneRaiKimLuva22

PigXiaolin101ILoveKmerkkCoolMonkeyElementalWarrior

❀❀❀❀

Morning(?)...Kimiko's POV

I woke up with Raimundo's arm around my waist. I sat up slowly, not wanting to wake him up. I rubbed my face, stretched, and sighed. I was hungry. I stood up, and glanced back at Raimundo, not surprised he was still sleeping. I walked backed to him, and knelt down, looking at his sleeping face. I had the urge to pull back a piece of his brown hair that had fell over his eyes. I shook the thought away. Food, think food. Raimundo. No, food. Food. Raimundo later. I stood up again and within seconds, was whisked to my fathers email. Hopefully, he would know what to do about food...

Raimundo's POV...

I woke up, wondering where I was. Then, it all came back to me, sorry, no nightmare, this was real. Here I was still in the internet. Kimiko was gone. Hopefully not on that fanfiction website again. I wondered what to do... I mean, do I stay here, go look around. Then, gradually at first, a pain, ebbed into my stomach. Food, thats what I needed. Substance. Or water, how long could you go without water? Some...hour or another. There was the familiar _whish_ sound, and I knew Kimiko had returned. I turned, and got an eyeful of a smiling Kimiko. Somehow, she looked great, without the make-up she wore, or the crazy (he loved her anyway) hairstyles, she looked normal, and yet, she had that normal beauty, the kind where you didn't try.

"Uh, Rai, what are you staring at?" She asked me.

I looked up startled. Realizing I was staring, I tried to make an excuse, but probably lame one. "I was, um, just...thinking."

She gave a slight nod with her head. "Right, so, want some food?"

I leaned to the left and right, trying to see the food that she was talking about, but nothing.

She laughed. "My dad, when I was talking to him a minute ago, he made an adjustment, that he sent to my PDA,"-pulling out the PDA- ," and now, we can eat digital food, he even gave me some good restaurant websites."

"Mmh, food..." I said. "Shall we," I asked her, bending my arm.

"Lets," she said, coming up to me and putting her bended arm into mine.

"What do you feel like?"

"Chinese." she said without a doubt or hesitation.

"Read my mind," I said to her.

"You pick the place," I asked, trying to be a gentlemen.

She smiled. "How nice of you, hmm, let see, lets go to the Great Wall Chinese take out."

(Thats the Chinese take-out near where we live and mhh-hmm!)

He smiled, but the faltered. "Money?"

"Like I go anywhere without my credit card."

"Of course," I said.

She backed away from me, blew me a kiss, and when I was momentarily fazed, she said: "Race you to the resturant!" And then she was gone. I knew it was useless to try to beat her, but still even a meaningless thing such as that, it made my head hurt. Too many thoughts. Best friend. Best friend. Kimiko. Love. Love. Could they ever be both?...

✰✰✰✰

Kimiko's POV

Like he stood a chance. I was already ordering by time he got there. Once I saw him, I merely shook my head, and waved the menu at him. He came over sat across from me in the booth, admitting defeat.

"What took you so long, I thought a web-virus got you," I said jokingly.

"Ha...Ha," he laughed blandly.

"Oh, don't be a bad sport."

He rolled his eyes. "Name the game, and I'll beat you in it."

I laughed. "Don't come on to me with this 'macho man' stuff." I shoved the menu in his face. "I already decided on some chicken fried rice, dumplings, and General Tso chicken. Order anything."

"Isn't the guy supposed to buy?" he asked.

"You would if this was a dat–," I stopped myself, knowing that I had just made the whole situation awkward.

"A date, is that what you said?" he asked me.

Err. Drop it, I wanted to scream at him. What I didn't know was that at the moment I started to say that, he was thinking, what if this was a date.

"Is it," he prodded.

"Yes, yes it is okay," I said, slowly taking the words out of my mouth.

At that moment the waiter came over, stopping the conversation. I silently thanked the waiter, paying him a big tip...

Later➷➷➷

Raimundo had gone off, looking at some website or another. We had mutually agreed that google was are designated meeting spot. I was playing the days that we had been in the website over in my mind. Moving it in slow motion. And then a thought came in my mind. More like a realization. I didn't want to leave. I mean, here I was, alone with him, away from the pressures of training, showdowns, sheng-gong-wu. And I was loving it. No more of his ogling girls, and no more Clay or Omi, to break up any personal moment they could have together. Maybe, just maybe, something would come out of this after all. For once, I embraced Raimundo's lack of paying attention. Usually, that would me the lost of a Wu, nothing truly bad. But, now, it was different. We were he because of him. By the time we got out of here (my dad still had no time frame for when he could get us out) maybe, thanks to my dad, we would come out together, rather apart...

FanFiction Base☼☼☼

I went on fanfiction again. Looking around mostly. It was like my dirty little secret. Raimundo, of course, hated the website. Although I didn't believe him, I knew he went on the site. I looked on RaiKimLover's profile. I had, by now finished reading her Journey of Love story. I was once again scrolling her favorites. I was looking for any names semi-appealing. THE LAST LIVING DRAGON popped out at me. I was about to click on it, when Raimundo appeared beside me. Only then did I notice I was tired.

"I thought maybe you needed some sleep?" he asked, knowing without even having to ask.

I nodded. I sent a shoulder glance at the list of favorites, reminding myself to look at that profile tomorrow. In seconds, we were at google. And to my surprise, there was a really nice bed there, and like, it looked like a bedroom, and there was even a kitchen, and a bathroom, it looked like. I glanced at him, smiling. I hugged him and within seconds was plopped on the bed. And within seconds, sleep came over me, pulling at my tiredness and fatigue...

Well there you have it. Sorry, for the two people who wanted me to visit there profile, thats the next chapter. So, lets see, I'm glad people liked my Recent Sadness story, and I looked at it, realized there was no paragraph break, well it was there when I put it up, but for anyone whos wondering it was supposed to break at Disappear. Anyways, I would love to live like this, it would be (_so!)_ cool you know. Not much going on in that chapter, hoped you guys loved it anyways. Okay, so its, lets see. 9:46 at night. 2 quiz/tests tomorrow, in which I so did not study but hey, anyways, catch ya later.

RaiKimLover♡♡♡


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4! Yay! Usually, I don't do this, like write opening, or like an intro before a story, new leaf I guess. Just feel like it. Anyways, lets see, tennisgurl13, spinningisfun, and THE LAST LIVING DRAGON, you get to be in the story! Well yeah, sorta, they're going to go visit your profile. Then the next chapter should get some action. Maybe they'll get into a fight? I dunno, consideration you know. Oh heres some more reviewers

RaiRox64-x-Beany413-x-PhantomAngel13DeniseRichardson

&&&Kimiko's POV

I woke up, glancing around. I noticed that I wasn't on the ground, like last time I slept. I turned over to see Raimundo, sprawled out next to me, the blanket only on half of his body. Once again, I quietly got up, I wanted to do something fun. Then it hit me. I'd do what I usually do. I would online shop. Ah, the power of the credit card. Hehe. I was about to leave, when I heard Raimundo turned over in his sleep. I turned to see him get up, rubbing his eyes. I checked the watch on my wrist. 8:15. He was up early. He jumped off the bed, with lots of energy, which surprised me.

"Morning Kim, I slept so good. That bed is like your sleeping on a cloud." He said happily.

I shook my head at him. "Morning to you too, I'm going to go and shop."

Okay, but your going to miss my famous breakfast." he said with a slow smile coming on to his lips.

"When have you cooked breakfast, ever," I asked him.

"My mom taught me, but whatever miss out."

"Okay, okay, it better not be poisonous though," I warned him.

"You'll be in heaven." He promised.

I already am, here with you," I thought.

"Just go do something, for, lets say, 30 minutes." He told me.

"Okay, see ya then," I told him, and in seconds whisked away to fanfiction. I promised myself last night, I visited THE LAST LIVING DRAGON's profile. His name was Adam, and he didn't have any stories, but that was okay with me, I had only tried to read as many stories as possible. After spending a few minutes there, looking at his favorites and such, I went to another persons profile. Spinningisfun. She had some stories. I read the first one titled, Then I Did. It was a songfic turned story. I liked it, really good story. I then debated reading another, but decided against it. I wanted to read as many stories as possible, but I wanted authors, that differed as well. Then, I went back to RaiKimLover's profile, scanning her favorites I saw, THE LAST LIVING DRAGON, as well as spinningisfun, on her favorites. I went through the list. Tennisgurl13. Promising. It looked like this girl had only RaiKim people, so she had to be one. I clicked away, and on her profile, I saw a story called The Way She Sees It. I read it, another great story, I likee, I though, I was about to go to another chapter. I glanced down at my watch, and stifled a scream. I was supposed to be back 10 minutes ago. Before I finished realizing that, I was already there.

Raimundo's POV

I had just finished setting two plates, when Kimiko came into the room.

"I'm so sorry. I lost track of time," she began, apologetically.

I laughed. "It's fine, I just finished."

Relief flooded her face. "Oh, okay."

I smiled at her. Then, she burst out laughing.

"You have a 'Kiss the Chef' apron on," she said laughing. After a second, she stopped laughing as I knew she would. "You look handsome, don't worry, that was just me, it was funny."

Realizing she just called me handsome, she blushed, turned away, and walked into the bathroom.

I finished setting the table. Then sat down, Kimiko came out, sat down, and eyed the food. I had made, crapes, (omg, anyone ever have these, you put breakfast jelly in it and then roll it up and put whipped cream on it, OMG its sooo good), which were just super thin pancakes.

"They're good, trust me."

"I trust you, okay, so what is it?" she asked me.

"Crapes, -I said, picking up one, putting jelly on it, rolled it up and sprayed whipped cream on the top of it, then handing it to her- "Tyr it."

She took a bite, and a smile lit her face. "Oh my gosh, these are really good."

"Told ya," I told her.

30 Minutes and A Lotta Crapes Later.

Kimiko and I were doing the dishes. When we finished, we dried out hands.

I turned to Kimiko, who surprisingly, leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. I immediately blushed. "Thanks for making breakfast Rai, It was really good."

"Uh-..um...T-t-thanks," I stuttered stupidly.

She laughed. "You okay," she asked.

"Yeah, yeah, fine." I blushed more. I desperately changed the subject. "Ready to go shopping?"

She smile, "Of course, but where to go?"

"I dunno, where do you usually go?"

"Oh, hmm Alloy," she suggested.

Never heard of it. "Sure, lets go. I like this, and this," she said clicking with lightning speed.

I was really just a bystander in the whole thing. She was buying the whole 'summer line' it looked to me. But whatever, as long as shes happy. Then she turned to me, a secret smile on her face. "I'm bringing you to American Eagle." she told me.

I heard of that store. It had an Eagle on most of the clothes, I had seen Kimiko wearing it sometimes. "Can't we go to like Olympia sports something?"

She shook her head. You could see who dominated the friendship. "We have to, please?"

The look on her face was enough to make the most stubborn guy go with her. Like I would say no. "You win," I told her in defeat.

"Yay! Lets go."

American buying me like 5 pairs of jeans, and some shirts, I begged her to go somewhere else. She agreed, and let me pick. And I knew exactly where to go. is where I usually went back home in Rio. It's where I got my first surfboard. I turned to Kimiko. "Like?"

She nodded. I turned from her, and bought some shirts that I liked. When I was done, I had to admit I was tired. "Ready?" I asked her.

"Lets go back."

"Okay, lets. AKA Home

After both of us took a shower. And changed into new clothes, I suggested we go out to a nice restaurant. Kimiko agreed with me. We went to a Italian restaurant named Ferrari's. After getting seated in a lowly lit, two table area, we began talking. I ordered Chicken Parmesan, and Kimiko got Fettuccini Alfredo. When are food came, we both were laughing, about a story I had told her when I was in a surf competition.

Kimiko looked at me. "Do you miss Rio?"

I nodded, taking some of her Fettuccini on my fork. "I really do," I told her.

"What about you? No guy waiting for you back at home?" I asked.

She laughed. "No, that was more Keiko's style then mine. She always had a lot of boyfriends. I mean people have asked me, but I say no."

I looked at her in question. "Why?"

She shrugged. "Just because, I'm waiting for the right guy."

I looked at her, thinking of the things I loved about her. Her attitude, no matter how hotheaded she was, her beauty, and her personality, as well as the little things I loved.

Now, I realized we were both just looking at the other. I don't know who started to lean in first, but are faces were inched apart. I was just about to put my lips against hers, when Kimiko cellphone rang. We both jumped backed. She smiled weakly.

Flipping open the phone, she started talking. When she was done, she gave the phone to me. Omi and Clay, she mouthed. I talked to them for a few seconds, then closed the phone. They were worried about us, and we told them we would be home as soon as we could. I handed her the phone. The moment was ruined.

"Ready," she asked me, doing her best to pretend nothing happened.

I nodded, inside, I was depressed. I could've kissed her, told her everything. But, instead, I accepted it, pushed in the chair, and followed Kimiko back home.

♡♡♡♡

Sad, I know. Sorry, someone told me that the last chapter was kinda boring, is this one too? Yuck, I'm losing it! I sure hope not. Anyways, if this was boring please tell me. I need to know.

What else? Oh yeah. Did anyone like that last part. They were sooo close to kissing. Damn. It needed to be done. So, hope you like it. Not much to say huh? Anyways, gotta go work on my oneshot. Talk later.

RaiKimLover♡♡♡


	5. Chapter 5

Okay chapter five! Weeee! Oh, yeah, special thanks to RaiRox64 for letting me use her story in this chapter, so did everyone like the almost kiss-thing at the end of chapter 4? Sorry, I had to do it! But, anyways, not to spoil anything, lets start chapter 5!

Kimiko's POV

I lay in bed that night, thinking of how close I came to kissing him. Only an inch more, and boom! Combustible chemistry! But no, my cell had to ring. One of the rare times I had cursed my beloved technology. I wondered if Raimundo had any lasting thoughts, any at all. I'm sure things would've escalated if we had that one chance. One chance to show him how I feel. Guess I'm going to have to tell him the old fashioned way. I wanted to tell him, but I just, I just couldn't. Did he even care. I turned over in restless sleep, taking a peek at him. He of course, was sleeping like a baby, even without Ninja Fred. I stifled a laugh at the thought. I wished I could just read his thoughts. If only love was that easy. _If it ain't real hard, it ain't real love._ The quote from one of my best friends, that I constantly thought of. I sighed inwardly. I closed my eyes waiting for sleep to come, even though I knew it was useless.

Raimundo's POV

I woke up, thoughts of last night projected into dreams. The dreams fading. I looked over at Kimiko, or where she was supposed to be. But no Kimiko. I knew where she was. FanFiction. I thought, and was there. Of course, then I had to go on the database, and try to find her. I figured she'd be on someones who knew that RaiKimLover. So, I went on some having no luck whatsoever. Searching names, even remotely sounding RaiKim-ish. I clicked on one more titled RaiRox64. I scrolled down, and clicked on the one story, something about a triple-dog-dare in the title. And, she was there. Finally finding her, I breathed a sigh of relief. She heard me come, and turned to me, peeling her eyes away from the story.

"Hey," she said, her eyes glowing from laughter.

"Whats so funny?" I asked, amused.

"This story, wow, its just really funny, Clay dares you to flirt with me for 10 days...," she dragged off giving her attention back to the story.

"Right," I said, blandly. Even though, secretly I wanted to read it. Like I would tell her that.

She finished a chapter, and the page changed to the next chapter.

"When are we going to get out of here?" I asked.

She turned to me. "I dunno, honestly I have no idea."

The question was out of my mouth before I could think about it. "Do you want to leave?" I asked quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, your like having a lot of fun, and I'm just curious, do you want to leave?"

"Of course, like I like being here, I'm just making the best of it."

"Okay," I said simply.

"Like I want to be stuck here with you," I heard her muttered. Sarcastically or not, I wondered, impossible to tell with her. Figures I fall head over heels for someone with fire in her blood...

"What?" I said.

She shook her head.

"I don't want to be here with you either." I told her, immediately regretting it.

She turned around, astonishment on her face. "I can't believe I actually wanted to kiss you last night!," she said outraged.

"I can't believe I wanted to kiss you either!" I shot back.

"Arrogant son of a bitch," she said hotly.

I had done it, activated her famous temper. Too late now. "Pain in the ass," I shot back.

"I hate you!" she shouted at me, and turned away, back to the story which now seemed to have her undivided attention.

"Maybe you should focus on finding a way out of here, instead of reading stupid stories all day." I told her.

"This is a great story, fro your information! And it's not like your finding a way out either!" she continued at rising volume.

"Y-" I started but was cut off by her.

"That raises an important question, what do you actually _do_ around here?"

"None of your business."

"None of my business? Then how dare you say that I read stupid stories? At least I'm doing something, rather than just sitting around."

"They are stupid, thats why! They're about us for god sakes. Us," I said again softer.

"So, like you care," she said harshly. "You never do." I said, grief spilling into my tone.

"I can't talk to you, I just can't do this anymore." I turned and walked away, going into the vortex, going back home.

&&&&&Kimiko's POV

I broke down, tears in my eyes. It felt like my heart had been ripped out and smashed into a thousand pieces. I love him. Why did it hurt so much? I could never hate him. He was my world. He lit everything up. He made everything better. I just loved him. Why was it so hard to say. Why couldn't it be real. I wanted it to be real so much._ Love is the hardest part of life, but without it, you have nothing._ Another quote, compliments of her best friend. Easy for her to say. She had love. No, that was stupid, she knew how hard Keiko had worked, how she gave it her all when she realized she had fell for Jermaine, as hard as I fell for Raimundo. Would tears be my only companion? The rest of my life. Along with 'what if's' and reversing time? I knew I couldn't tell him when we were like this. This was different. We were different. We fight all the time. Did that just mean we weren't meant to be? Did he care at all? No, I knew he did. I stood up, wiping the tears from my face. I would make this work. I would be strong. I would make him see. He just had to accept it. Even if I was too late...

&&&&

Sorry that was a short chapter. Did my fight scene totally suck?? Oh, respect points for RaiRox64 for letting me use her story. That was the initial fight scene background. Anyways, I need to know this. The final paragraph, were Kimiko was basically spilling her heart, did I get her emotions good? Someone tell me, I really hope I did. I really tried to lay on the emotions that were free-falling into her ming. Anyways got to go to softball practice now!

Loves

RaiKimLover♡♡♡


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6! Thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot. As for the people that called my stories boring...cough-Ericka-cough Sorry about that. Little cough. Not really. Thanks RaiRox64, I love your reviews and everyone elses too, don't worry. Okay can everyone like stop talking so I can like write this story?? No, kidding! Next chapter. Lets go!

&&&Raimundo's POV

Okay, I have serious problems. Having a fight with your best friend, not the best way of impressing the girl your in love with. I guess, somehow, I escalated it, but I just don't know. I mean, for the love of god, I love her. Was that such a hard concept? Was there something missing? Err, complicated much? I sat on the bed, my face in my hands. The guilt, on what I had just said, settled in. Like a cold poison, spreading through me. I wanted more than anything to make up with Kimiko. But, how, the things that we said. I wondered then, why do we fight so much? It's usually over stupid things, like her excessive amount of clothes, or my lack of attention when theres a pretty face involved... I stopped. How about not going into the past. If you live in the past you can never go forward. Maybe, I should start out by looking for her, considering, she hasn't come back in like 5 or so hours. Good place to start.

&&&Kimiko's POV

I sat in the furthest edge of the webpage, I had just search Final Fantasy X and I found some solace in the picture of the couple, Yuna and Tidus, in the game. Seeing how happy they looked in Macalania Springs. It showed that somewhere, real love existed, even in video games. I stared at one picture in particular, the one of Yuna and Tidus, waist deep in the Spring, right before Isn't It Wonderful played, with the inscription Stay With Me, written in a flourish. I sighed. Stay with me, I thought. If only you would... I stood up, beginning my pity party, which I knew I would. I glanced down at myself. What was wrong with me? Was I that bad? Was it my looks, or my personality? I started to feel a tad bit of hysteria settle in. Maybe more than a tad. I mean sure we fight all the time, but, I always thought. No. NO. I shook the thoughts away. Nothing made sense.

"Whats wrong with me!?!?" I screamed into the endless void of the page. "Why aren't I good enough?" I whispered slightly.

Then, it was weird. Thoughts, memories, they flooded into my head. All the good time, I had them all with Raimundo. He was my everything. Whenever we would fight, he would always apologize, he would fix it. As I knew somehow, he would. In the end. Maybe it would all be alright after all... But he couldn't do anything unless he knew where I was. I thought to fanfic, and resolutely sat in the corner of RaiKimLover's profile. For some reason, bad thoughts crept in, like my own personal demon haunting me, with 'your not enough for him', 'he doesn't love you', 'your nothing to him', and for some stranger reason, that did it. I had fought back the tears every time I thought of our fight, but know, I let them come, pouring down my cheeks, falling on to my jeans. One by one.

&&&Raimundo's POV

Where was she? The first place I checked was FanFiction. Nope, then, all the stores we shopped at online. But still no? I was beginning to feel hopeless. Maybe I should check back home? Would she go there? Probably not. I checked there anyway, but no, no Kimiko. I thought defeated back to FanFiction, being desperate by checking a place I had already looked, but I didn't care. And surprisingly, as soon as I was there, I heard choked sobs. I looked around the page, and finally spotted Kimiko, her hands around her knees. She was crying. A fresh wave of guilt poured over me. I walked hesitantly over, and bent down next to her. I was waiting for her to turn to me, but after a few seconds, I didn't think she would.

"Kimiko...?" I asked, nervousness flooding my voice.

She jumped, like she had been shocked. Seeing me, she burst into another sob of tears.

Oh god, she was crying. More guilt. I hated when girls cried. But when the girl I love cries, and its my fault, well, it made it that much harder. "..." I let the silence reign for a second, as I wondered if she would say anything.

"What?" She asked quietly, hiding her face from me.

"I'm sorry..." I said, growing more and more nervous.

She turned to me, a small smile appearing on her lips. "I don't, I could never hate you..."

I smiled at that. "I sorry for calling those stories stupid," I apologized more. "I wanted to read that Triple Dog Dare one," I admitted.

She started laughing. "I knew you did."

The silence came over again. Nothing filled it.

"I really am sorry," I said. I stood up, pulling her up. I gave her a hug. It felt good, and I felt her tense, but slowly relax, slowly putting her arms around my back, as I put my chin on the top of her head. The feelings I had for her, they got bigger and bigger everyday. Every second. I knew, I knew this was the time, to tell her my feelings. I wanted to look into her eyes, when I told her. I slowly, and regrettably, pulled away from her. She was smiling, no sign that she was just crying a few minutes ago.

I took a breath. This was it. "Kimiko, I lov-"

&&&

Ohh, burn! Cliffhanger. Damn. Sorry, but hey that had to be done, don't worry you'll see. Just don't hate me okay. Wanna know something weird? When Raimundo took a breath, and was like, this is it. I literally, was feeling it. I took in a breath well I wrote it, and I was like this is it. It was important to me, somehow. Anyways, am I slightly pathetic? Be truthful now. Although, you may lose some respect points. Paralai!!!

RaiKimLover♡♡


	7. Chapter 7

Woo-hoo! No more climbing! (Rikku) Sorry, love that. Anyways, I'm sad, this is the final chapter of Sucked into FanFiction! tears I'm gonna miss it, and considering I have ran out of ideas, don't expect anything from me soon, unless one of my readers has a chapter story idea for me... Anyone? scans crowd Anyone at all? You in the back... No, kidding, just someone please tell me you have an idea...!

&&&

Recap:

"I lov-"

Raimundo's POV

Before I could tell her how I felt, we were whisked into the vortex we had become so familiar with these last few days. We both landed, on our backs into the room where Kimiko's dad had first shown us his invention. Seconds later, Kimiko's dad, burst into the room, his face red from, exertion. He smiles a huge grin when he saw us and for a second, I honestly thought he was going to cry.

"Kimiko, I'm so glad your alright." Kimiko's dad, running forward and hugging her.

"Me too Pappy, me too," Kimiko said sincerely.

He turned to me. "And you too Raimundo. I'm very happy both of you are back."

I nodded with a small smile on my face. I was _so_ close to telling Kimiko.

"How did you bring us back?" Kimiko questioned.

Her dad merely laughed. "It was easy, a little turn of the screw here, and little wire switch there. Actually, I think you both are what drove me to finish my invention. But, enough talk, come, I bet your both hungry."

Kimiko, and her father, walked out, deja vu hit me, just like when I had first sent us reeling into the internet. I sighed, my failure upon telling Kimiko evident. I frowned, and following Kimiko with my eyes, I slowly walked out of the room.

Kimiko's POV

What was he going to tell me? Like? Love? Ever since we came back -we had been back at the temple for a week now- I asked myself those questions. I didn't have the nerve to ask him what he was saying. Me being a coward seemed to be a recent occurrence now. Omi walked in, breaking my thoughts.

"Kimiko, have I told you that I'm most happy you are back yet?"

I sighed, he told me 1000 times already. "Yes, Omi."

"Oh, I have?" A slight blush appeared on the small monks cheeks.

I laughed. "It's good to be home."

He smiled good-naturedly. "Welcome home," he said, putting his hand up in a peace sign.

I did a similar hand sign back. "Yes, home." I said, wondering why I didn't do something about the whole Raimundo situation.

"Would you like to come practice with me some?"

I smiled at him. He tried so much to make sure I was okay. Like the internet had permanently scarred me. I was about to answer when Raimundo came into my room. He seemed almost...angry. He looked right at me, seeming to see only me. He walked in, and walked right into Omi. I had to laugh at this.

"Omi, go!," Raimundo said pointing to the door.

Omi knew better than to disobey his leader. But, he tried anyway. "But-But-but."

"Omi," Raimundo warned.

"Bye," Omi said quickly and disappeared from the room.

I eyed Raimundo carefully, unsure of what was going on.

"I can't take it anymore," he told me bluntly.

"Take what?" I asked, becoming more and more suspicious.

He lifted me up, until I was standing. "This," he said before covering my lips with his. I muttered a protest, but realized it was futile. I started kissing him back, with the pent-up emotion I had for him, flowing out of me. Too soon it seemed the kiss ended. But I knew it wouldn't be the last.

He looked at me, and looking into his eyes, I saw for the first time, true love, shining in his eyes. I held my breath, afraid to speak. He did it for me.

"I love you," he said, no hesitation, no regret.

"I love you," I said in equal tone.

He leaned into me again, kissing me again. Better than the first time. Once apart again, I knew I was smiling.

"I'm glad that you love me," I said, smiling into his face.

He smiled, and grabbing my hand, we walked into the kitchen, were Clay and Omi were seated. Upon seeing our joined hands, Clay let out a woop of delight as Raimundo kissed me again, in front of them. Omi, well lets say we let Clay explain to him what we were doing in front of them.

I could never forget this day. Looking back, on it now, I know that are love has no bounds. All he needs of me is me. And thats all I ask of him.

♡♡♡

I'm listening to Yuna's Ballad right now, tears in my eyes, the inspiration coming from her song. But, yeah they kissed a lot, sorry 'bout that. Anyways, I think I'm going to write a RaiKim on Final Fantasy X, it may be long, but It will be worth it. I guarantee. Like Raimundo will be Tidus and Kimiko can be Yuna. This is actually just my back up plan, in case no one had any ideas. Anyone? 1000 words, called out through the ages. Suspended on silver wings.

♡♡RaiKimLover

See you next time Kiddies!


End file.
